Taming the beast
by inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: One-shot: Sherlock has been particularly vicious and Lestrade wants to know why. Johnlock. Rated T for safety


**Hello! I know it's been a while since I updated anything. I've been reading Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's work and been watching Sherlock so it's not surprise that this little one-shot popped into my head. **

**Summary: **Sherlock has been particularly vicious and Lestrade wants to know why. Johnlock.

**This hasn't been looked over by my beta so all mistakes are mine and I apologize for them. **

**Hope you all enjoy :)**

**Taming the beast**

"Could you sense a dead body, Freak?" Sally Donovan sneered as Sherlock, in his typical fashion, came swooping onto the crime scene. She was bitter that Lestrade had called Sherlock, as she always was.

Sherlock ignored her and even the most trained detectives missed the way his hands tightened in his pocket of his long cloak. He strode to the body, ignoring everyone and started looking for clues. Already several anomalies popped out at him and he again questioned the stupidity of what was classified as Scotland Yard's most finest policeman and women.

"Sherlock," Lestrade asked after two minutes, coming to his side. "Have you got anything?"

"Of course I do," Sherlock snapped. "Even a child could pick this out. Why you must insist that I hold your hand through even the most boring of cases is beyond me."

Lestrade frowned. Sherlock, who always seemed cold and in a bad mood, seemed even worse today. "Now hang on," he said. "I invited you onto the case and I can easily take it off you."

"I don't need to be on this case," Sherlock spat. "This isn't even a point five. Hardly worth my time and intellect."

"That's enough, Sherlock," Lestrade snapped. "Just tell us what you have."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Of course Anderson is on forensics and he has missed even the easiest pieces of evidence."

Anderson, who had been standing nearby, heard this and sneered at Sherlock. "Not all of us enjoy the site of a dead body, Freak."

Sherlock's eye narrowed. "Did Sally bump into your other late night caller on her way out while your wife is away?"

Anderson's jaw dropped and he shot a panicked look to Donovan who looked both furious and shocked.

"Oh please," Anderson scoffed but he still looked panicked. "Don't pretend you're clever."

"Unlike you, and everyone else here, I don't need to pretend," Sherlock spat.

"Sherlock," Lestrade yelled again. "Just…tell us what you have."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Isn't it obvious? She was suffocated by someone stuffing a scarf down her throat. She was with the killer who struck her out of passion. They had been having a fight. He pushed her against the wall, stuffed the scarf down her throat and suffocated her."

Lestrade looked at the body, trying to see what Sherlock could see but couldn't. "How do you know that?"

"There is a thread from the scarf in her teeth," Sherlock sighed. "Really, find out who her partner was and that is your killer." He began to stride away, pulling his coat tighter around himself.

"Hang on, Sherlock. Wait!" Lestrade called after him but he was ignored. He sighed and looked to his team. "Finish up here. Donovan, find out who her partner was." He turned back to see Sherlock slipping into a cab and driving out of sight. Sherlock had been a different type of vicious today and he wondered what exactly had happened to tick the consulting detective off.

* * *

Sherlock mood didn't improve over the next couple of cases that Lestrade gave him. One of them had been a cold case that had been reopened due to an identical murder. Lestrade thought it would have been right up Sherlock's ally.

Sherlock had loved it, but he was still grumpy. He snarled and growled at everyone and was in a sulking mood as he followed the clues that only he could deduce. When the case finished and all that was left was paper work, Sherlock had disappeared before Lestrade could get him to help. He needed Sherlock's statement of what had gone down.

He had no choice but to go to 221B Baker Street.

He was let in by Sherlock's landlady, Mrs Hudson, and was greeted by the sound of Sherlock scraping his bow across the strings. It was not a pleasant sound. Yelling to greet Mrs Hudson over the noise, he climbed the stairs.

The apartment door was open and Lestrade let himself in. Sherlock was in his pyjamas and robe, slouched on the couch with his violin in his lap. He didn't move as Lestrade entered who took the time to look around.

Books and papers were stacked up on a small table in the living room. The kitchen table was covered in science equipment. Other than that it looked relatively clean.

"What do you want?" Sherlock snapped without looking at him.

"You have paperwork to fill out," Lestrade said, tossing him a file which landed neatly beside the dark haired man.

"Dull."

"Alright, what is going on, Sherlock?" Lestrade demanded. "You've been more moody than usual."

"None of your business," Sherlock growled. "Go away."

"Fill that out, Sherlock. I'll pick it up tomorrow," Lestrade sighed and he left the brooding man alone.

* * *

When he came back to collect the paper work, which he was sure that Sherlock hadn't done, he was surprised by the abrupt change in attitude. As he climbed the stairs he could hear two voices within the apartment and what seemed like laughter.

He approached the door carefully and peeked inside since it was open.

"Sherlock, what's this?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

Sherlock, who was still lounging on the couch in his pyjamas, peeked over the back of the couch and looked towards the kitchen.

"Paperwork for Lestrade. Dull."

"Did you at least look at it?"

"As I said, dull," Sherlock said, flopping back down on the couch.

A sigh followed the statement. "Lestrade needs you to sign the statement."

"You do it," Sherlock said.

A short man appeared with the file, holding out a pen. "You do it, you lazy sod."

With a dramatic sigh, Sherlock lifted himself up, holding out his hand. He took the offered pen and signed the statement without reading it. "Happy?"

The man leant down, holding himself with one hand on the back of the couch and kissed Sherlock's pouting lips.

Lestrade blinked with surprise and his jaw dropped when Sherlock's hand came up to pull the shorter man closer to him and deepen the kiss. He wasn't sure how long they kissed for but eventually they pulled away. Lestrade had never seen such a smile on Sherlock's face. It was a fond smile.

"Happy," the man replied.

"John, don't ever go visit your sister again," Sherlock said.

John hummed. "Yes, it was particularly pleasant visit."

"She was drunk again," Sherlock said, eyes roaming over John's body. "She threw up on you."

Lestrade wrinkled his nose.

"Don't, Sherlock. Not now," John said sharply.

Much to Lestrade's surprise, Sherlock obeyed. Instead he said, "I missed you."

John smiled, running a hand over Sherlock's curls. "Missed you too, love."

There was silence and Lestrade made himself known by knocking on the door and striding in as if he hadn't been there the whole time. "Sherlock, I need that paper work."

Sherlock gave him a knowing, intense stare. "Meet John, Lestrade."

He turned to see John offering him the file. "Nice to meet you."

"Same," John said with a brief smile. "Sorry about Sherlock giving you grief."

Sherlock rolled his eyes and huffed. "It's not my fault everyone is stupid."

This time John rolled his eyes.

"Oh don't look like that," Sherlock huffed. "Obviously I'm not talking about you."

John's smile was pleased .

Looking between the two, Lestrade said, "You're Sherlock's…"

"Partner."

"Fiancé," Sherlock said at the same time.

"What?" John said, turning to face Sherlock, his jaw slack.

"Fiancé," Sherlock repeated to Lestrade.

"Since when?" John demanded.

"Since I asked," Sherlock said, raising his eyebrow. Although his seemed confident, Lestrade detected a hint of worry in him. "Not good?"

John shook his head fondly. "Of course you propose without actually proposing." He turned to Lestrade with a silly grin on his face. "I'm Sherlock's fiancé."

Lestrade laughed, seeing a smile break out over the consulting detectives face. "Congratulations. I'll get out of your hair. Thanks for this."

He left and chuckled to himself. At least he knew why Sherlock had been in a foul mood for such a long time but was glad that he had found someone that loved him for just the way he was.

* * *

**Please review :) Happy reading everyone!**


End file.
